


texting till 3am

by viktorsasshole



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: High School AU, Memes, Multi, Other, Shatt, klance, voltron groupchat, voltron meme
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 06:47:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15237723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viktorsasshole/pseuds/viktorsasshole
Summary: Pidge decides to make a groupchat and adds her friends. Shit goes down all day long on the group chat, much to pidges dismay.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> enjoy, my insta @lotorsasshole

10/7/2018 at 1pm  
Pidge has created a group chat and has added Lance, Keith, Hunk  
Lance: whattata  
Pidge: the gangs all here   
Keith: no let me add my brother Shiro  
Hunk: the bulky guy?  
Keith: ye  
Lance: he’s hot   
Pidge: he has a boyfriend  
Keith: no and I’m adding him   
Keith has added Shiro to the group chat   
Shiro: who  
Pidge: hi brotherfucker   
Shiro: oh hi Katie   
Hunk: you know Katie?  
Shiro: duh I’m shagging her brother of course I know her  
Lance: umm what  
Keith: I hate this group already

——-

 

11/7/2018 at 2pm   
Lance: there’s this cute girl in my biology can I add her  
Pidge: ok  
Keith: another cute girl?  
Lance: shut up ugly  
Lance has added Allura to the group chat  
Allura: what is this, mystic messenger? I know none of yall except lance  
Pidge: I’m zen  
Allura: shut up no you’re not   
Lance: Allura, these are my close friends I’ve known since middle school, except Shiro idk him that well  
Allura: oh hi shiroh   
Shiro: it’s Shiro but ok   
Keith: everyone ignores me  
Hunk: I notice you now! <3  
Keith: I’m still lonely but thanks   
Allura: I’m adding my uncle so I have someone to talk to   
Lance: what about me :(  
Pidge: no offence but why would you add your uncle   
Allura: hes probably ten times cooler than you fuckheads   
Shiro: damn ok  
Allura has added Coran to the group   
Hunk: isn’t that the name of the Muslim sacred book?  
Coran: hello fellow teenagers?! Wassup, yolo!  
Keith: I’m leaving   
Coran: no don’t! I am very happy to see you all!  
Lance: this is text you can’t see us   
Allura: shut up lance  
Shiro: hello  
Hunk: nice to meet you!! <3  
Coran: finally! Some nice people!  
Allura: so,,, how do y’all know each other??  
Pidge: I’ve known Lance, Hunk and Keith since middle school, and I know Shiro because he is in a relationship with my brother..  
Lance: and I know Allura because she’s the cutie in my biology ;)  
Allura: I’m gay  
Lance: oh  
Keith: hahahahshhahahshshshahah  
Pidge: that’s fine if you are  
Coran: Allura has always been attracted to women!  
Keith: can you actually stop it’s really creepy when you text  
Allura: shut up fat head  
Keith: mate you don’t even know me  
Shiro: okay everyone stop fighting   
Hunk: :(( have some positivity! *throws around glitter*  
Keith: shut the fuck up!*pushes you into a lake*  
Lance: STIOPP STOP  
Coran: nooo! Not the nice man!  
Allura: are you all high  
Pidge: probably   
Shiro: everyone stop please and act your age  
Lance: umm I’m 17 so stfu  
Shiro: okay what I’m 23  
Coran: I’m 43!  
Keith: so you’re a middle aged man who thinks he’s a teen. Cool.  
Allura: Shut the fuck up or I will find you and beat you up  
Keith: please do  
Pidge: I’m 16  
Hunk: she’s the youngest aww  
Pidge: I’m the youngest but I can break your kneecaps   
Shiro: woah what  
Allura: everyone here needs to calm down   
Lance: agreed  
——


	2. first few days

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the chat becomes alive

——  
9/7/2018 at 2pm  
Pidge: I want to add my brother matt  
Shiro: aka my boyfriend  
Pidge: ok what  
Shiro: jk  
Lance: ADD MATT ADD MATT  
Fat matt was added to the group  
Allura: what sort of fucking nut has that name  
Fat Matt: umm excuse me Allura your name sounds like a fucking perfume so stfu  
Pidge: matt please change your name  
Matt: ok bicth  
Shiro: hey babe  
Matt: HI BABE  
Matt: HI BABE  
Matt: HI BABE  
Matt: HI BABE  
Matt: HI BABE  
The group chat had crashed  
——-  
9/7/2018 at 2pm  
Pidge: matt you stupid fuck  
Matt: sorry at least I have a boyfriend  
Pidge: shut up  
Shiro: someone got excited;)  
Keith: Shiro who is this man  
Shiro: my boyfriend and pidge’s brother  
Keith: you’re gay??  
Shiro: yeah?  
Keith: I though you were american?  
Lance: LEAVE THIS GROUP  
Keith: no u patriotic fuck  
Lance : umm I’m Cuban  
Matt: come over babe  
Shiro: I can’t I’m takin a dump  
Pidge: TMI  
Allura: bye I’m sick of this shit  
Allura has quit the group chat  
Lance: i think the fuck not  
Allura was added to the group  
Allura: guess I’ll just die  
Matt: is no one going to introduce themselves  
Lance: hi I’m lance  
Matt: no I mean I don’t know Allura or Coran??  
Coran: yes?  
Lance: where did you come from  
Coran: I’m always watching! Haha :-)  
Matt: ok judging by that message he’s a serial killer  
Pidge: close enough  
Allura: leave him alone stupid 

10/7/2018 at 4am  
——  
Lance:do you ever wonder why eleven isn't called onety one  
Pidge: do you ever wonder why you're so stupid  
Keith: do you ever wonder why idiots wake you up at 4am  
Lance and Pidge have left the chat  
——-  
10/7/2018 at 6am  
Coran: i personally think boys with long hair are inspirational  
Allura: and you choose to express this thought at 6am  
Coran has left the chat  
\---  
10/7/2018 at 11am  
Lance : my longest yeah boy ever ft. Hunk  
Hunk: yeah boyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy  
Keith: please leave this chat  
Lance: somebody is ..  
Hunk: bUTTHURT  
Keith has left the chat  
\---  
11/7/2018 at 3am  
Lance: KEITH!  
Keith: tf you want  
Lance: hey~~~ Keith: BOI YOU WAKE ME UP AT 3AM TO LITERALLY JUST SAY HEY Lance: hey with a love heart, Keith. A love heart, for love :-( Keith: bruh tell me your love for me some other time not at 3am Lance: ahh :( Keith has left the chat — - 11/7/2018 at 2pm BIG BOOTAY: HEY SHIRO Shiro: lance??? BIG BOOTAY: ITS ME Shiro: change your name lance please jesus Proud to be american : how about this Shiro: aren’t you cuban Proud to be american: yes but im proud to be living in the u.s.gay right now Keith: shiro it’s about time you’re on this group chat old man Shiro: shut up you fuckin emo im 23 Keith has left the chat Shiro: exactly Proud to be american: #shook —— 11/7/2018 at 4pm Pidge: if I was stuck in a room with rocket launchers against my head and the only way out was to eat a tomato, I’d rather die Keith: how would you even get in that situation??? Pidge: idk man Hunk: bro?? I LOVE TOMATOES? Pidge: eeeewwwww Pidge has left the chat Keith: what’s so bad about tomatoes? ———

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok I’m irish so I don’t know how anything american works


End file.
